Début de vacances caniculaire
by graveyard lullaby
Summary: En ce début de vacances, Drago est en pétard, ses parents l'ont oublié à la gare... âmes sensibles s'abstenir, seuls les esprits les plus pervers trouveront ici contentement.


**Genre :** OS, PWP, lemon hard (threesome, inceste, partiellement non consensuel)

**Note** **:** C'est en quelque sorte la suite de « Prélude » mais les deux peuvent se lire indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je n'ai fait que kidnapper lesdits personnages pour leur faire subir mes délires pervers (mais ils seront rendus à leur propriétaire, pas de souci de ce côté-là).

**Début de vacances caniculaire**

Il faisait chaud. Bien trop chaud ! Et cet abruti de chauffeur avait oublié d'aller chercher Drago à la gare, comme il était censé le faire en bon larbin qu'il était.

Si le jeune homme lui mettait la main dessus, l'étourdi allait regretter d'être né, foi de Malefoy !

Et Drago l'avait attendu, bien qu'un Malefoy n'attend jamais.

Et maintenant, il se rendait au manoir à pieds ! Et il comprenait douloureusement pourquoi un Malefoy ne se déplaçait jamais à pieds – normalement.

Depuis une heure qu'il marchait, ses chaussures hors de prix lui faisaient endurer un véritable calvaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas être majeur ! Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu transplaner. Ou simplement se rafraîchir. Merlin qu'il faisait chaud !

Drago avait retiré sa cape qui pendait maintenant nonchalamment à son épaule, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés comme jamais, il avait défait sa cravate et déboutonné sa chemise jusqu'à mi-torse. Et pourtant, un Malefoy n'était jamais débraillé.

Ou ne devrait jamais l'être, corrigea-t-il en pensée, s'adressant à lui-même une petite grimace ironique et amère.

-Mon père va me tuer s'il me voit comme ça – mais pas avant que je ne l'aie tué pour m'avoir laissé seul dans cette putain de gare, à la merci des regards pleins de commisération d'une colonie entière de belettes – sans oublier le binoclard et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Drago poussa un immense soupir. Il n'était pas humain de le faire marcher par cette température, un 30 juin – et avec des pompes foutrement inconfortables.

Cette réflexion faite, le beau blond se débarrassa sans cérémonie desdites pompes et les balança dans le pré à sa droite.

-Bon appétit les ruminants

Pour faire bonne mesure, il balança sa cape dans la foulée.

Au moins, il n'était plus très loin du manoir.

Il lança une nouvelle bordée de jurons – la 247ème d'après lui – à l'égard de ses géniteurs irresponsables, de son chauffeur incompétent, du soleil trop ardent, et surtout des bus moldus décidément trop malodorants !

Lui, Drago Malefoy, sang pur, aristocrate de son état, avait été forcé à se mêler à la fange de la société – les moldus – pour pouvoir espérer rentrer chez lui avant minuit.

Il avait même dû s'enfuir devant cet abruti de contrôleur rougeaud et bedonnant – ces idiots de moldus n'acceptaient pas les noises.

Quand il arriva enfin au portail du manoir, inutile de dire que le jeune maître des lieux était de très sale humeur. Il fulminait tellement qu'on pouvait presque voir la vapeur lui sortir des oreilles.

Il écrasa d'un poing rageur cette stupide gargouille qui devait prévenir ce tout aussi stupide elfe de maison, qui eut au moins la présence d'esprit d'apparaître dans la demi seconde. Il pourrait remercier Merlin, cet éclair de génie lui sauva la vie.

Le pauvre elfe s'empressa d'ouvrir le portail sous les virulentes imprécations de son jeune maître, et le suivit tant bien que mal le long de l'allée. Ses jambes courtaudes avaient du mal à suivre les longues enjambées du jeune homme, et il se dandinait de façon assez comique.

Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, l'envoyant claquer violemment contre le mur, les gonds craquant de manière sinistre.

-Monsieur Drago Malefoy, Monsieur ! Attendez Monsieur, Sinvy va préparer un bain à Monsieur et un baume pour les pieds de Monsieur ! couina l'elfe à bout de souffle.

Drago jeta un vague regard méprisant à ses pieds brûlés, à cloques et en sang.

-Je verrai ça APRES, tonna-t-il.

-Mais Monsieur Dra…

-Suffit ! Va préparer ce foutu bain si ça te chante, mais dégage ta sale tronche de ma vue !

Après avoir terrorisé le pauvre domestique, le blond décoiffé, débraillé et enragé gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, se souciant fort peu de l'état de ses pieds.

Arrivé à proximité du bureau de son père, il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer un minimum. Il savait d'expérience qu'une rage aveugle ne l'aiderait en rien à faire passer son message auprès de Lucius Malefoy, grand amateur de punitions en tous genres.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un minimum de self-control, il ouvrit la porte en grand, et sans frapper – fallait voir à pas pousser Salazar dans les rosiers non plus !

Mais son très cher paternel ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau.

Étonné, et toujours aussi calmement furax, Drago se dirigea vers une autre pièce dont il ouvrit la porte.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon absence n'a pas été remarquée, grinça-t-il. Je dérange peut-être ?

Drago s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, pas décidé le moins du monde à bouger d'un iota, les yeux réduits à deux fentes haineuses.

À ces mots, Lucius Malefoy consentit à relever – gracieusement – la tête de la poitrine nue de sa femme qu'il s'appliquait à lécher et mordiller quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Effectivement, tu déranges. Et puisque ton sens de l'observation est si aiguisé, va donc te regarder dans un miroir et corriger ton apparence avant que je ne m'en charge.

Et il retourna à son occupation précédente. Le couple indécent ne faisait rien pour se couvrir, offrant aux yeux de leur fils toute leur passion décadente.

C'en fut trop pour Drago qui perdit son sang-froid malgré tout ce qu'il savait des conséquences de tels emportements.

-J'ai dû rentrer à pieds ! explosa-t-il. Tout ça parce que vous étiez trop occupés à baiser comme des castors, bande de dégénérés ! J'espère au moins que vous avez pensé à prendre un potion contraceptive vu que vous n'êtes même pas capables de vous occuper d'un seul enfant !

Lucius se leva, peu soucieux de sa nudité comme de son érection et colla une baffe magistrale sur la joue de son fils, qui prit immédiatement une teinte pourprée.

Ce dernier sentit sa tête partir en arrière et ses dents s'entrechoquer.

Aussitôt le choc passé, des larmes de douleur affleurant aux coins de ses yeux, il cracha à la figure de son père toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait – et qui aurait pu dire que le toujours très distingué Drago Malefoy connaissait de telles insanités ? – sans se soucier de savoir si de telles paroles pouvaient lui valoir un Doloris.

Une deuxième claque allait partir, prélude à une belle série, quand Narcissa s'interposa, serrant son fils dans ses bras, le blottissant contre son corps nu.

-Lucius, laisse-le, et va plutôt châtier cet imbécile de chauffeur !

Ledit Lucius sembla se calmer un peu, mais ne fit pas mine de chercher le susnommé imbécile de chauffeur non plus.

Drago quant à lui commençait à trouver sa position gênante.

-Mère, marmonna-t-il, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre intervention en ma faveur, mais vous êtes… nue – il avait failli dire « à poil », ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit – et j'ai la tête coincée entre vos seins. Qui sont encore fort beaux pour une femme de votre âge, mais c'est néanmoins gênant.

Mais bon, après la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister, je suppose que vous n'êtes plus à cela près, ajouta-t-il, narquois.

Lucius l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge blanche et luisante de sueur aux regards de Narcissa.

-Un peu de respect quand tu parles à ta mère !

Pour toute réponse, Drago se contenta de gémir de douleur.

Au plus grand étonnement du maître des lieux, ce son réveilla son érection qui s'était quelque peu fanée suite à l'irruption du fruit de ses entrailles dans la chambre conjugale.

Raffermissant sa prise sur les cheveux fins et légèrement plus clairs que les siens, il détailla lentement le visage de son fils. Un visage aristocratique et indéniablement beau, même ainsi, les yeux à demi-fermés et avec une grimace de douleur, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le visage de son épouse, qui observait le long cou offert avec… concupiscence.

De surprise, Lucius relâcha sa prise sur la courte chevelure et Drago, avec un nouveau gémissement, entreprit de remettre sa tête dans un angle plus conventionnel avec son cou. Mais l'aîné passa une main autoritaire sous sa mâchoire et lui remit la tête en arrière. Avec brusquerie, mais sans chercher à faire mal.

Étonné, l'héritier des Malefoy tenta de voir ce que son père pouvait bien vouloir faire. Son regard passa d'étonné à mortifié quand il sentit la pointe d'une langue courir le long de sa jugulaire – la langue de sa mère !

-Que…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que les lèvres rougies de Lucius s'écrasèrent sur les siennes tellement pâles en comparaison.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifié, et tenta vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère. Malheureusement pour lui, il en oublia de fermer la bouche.

La langue chaude et avide de son père s'engagea entre ses dents desserrées, et il laissa échapper un gémissement de pure horreur au contact du muscle chaud et humide, beaucoup trop entreprenant.

Le jeune blond sentait avec une acuité quasi-surnaturelle le corps nu de sa mère se serrer contre le sien, sa langue, sa bouche parcourir son cou, ses clavicules et le haut de son torse. Il sentait ses doigts fins lui retirer sa chemise avec une lenteur criminelle. Et la langue de son père qui fouillait sa cavité buccale sans aucune douceur tandis qu'il lui maintenait fermement la tête d'une seule main, le dominant totalement, irrémédiablement.

Un filet de salive coulait le long de son menton, et ses larmes coulaient également à présent.

Au comble du désespoir, Drago sentit ses genoux flancher, mais il fut retenu debout par l'étreinte féroce de Narcissa et par la jambe musclée que Lucius avait précipitamment glissée entre les siennes.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il souhaitait tellement échapper à ces deux bêtes assoiffées qui ne pouvaient pas vraiment être ses parents.

Mais son corps las le trahissait, et il était abandonné entre ces deux corps impatients, totalement offert à leurs appétits dévoyés.

Sa chemise avait disparu à présent, et des mains lui détachaient son pantalon.

Trois mains.

Narcissa l'avait lâché, laissant à son époux le soin de le soutenir – ce qu'il faisait sans se faire prier, et avec une calme efficacité.

Ledit époux se décida enfin à retirer sa langue de la bouche de son fils, qui aspira une longue goulée d'air avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas été très loin de l'asphyxie.

Une sensation chaude et humide autour de sa verge lui fit brusquement baisser les yeux. Quand il remarqua que sa mère était à genoux devant lui et l'avait pris en bouche, il gémit à nouveau, avant de fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces et de murmurer une litanie sans fin de « non non non non non ».

L'homme derrière lui raffermit sa prise sur son corps tremblant et faible, une main large et forte appuyée sur son ventre, son autre bras lui barrant la poitrine. Il recueillit une larme de la pointe de sa langue puis souffla sur son oreille.

En un murmure rauque il lui dit :

-Détends-toi, mon fils. Tu vas aimer ça, tu vas voir, ma petite salope.

Difficile de dire si ce fut ce dernier petit nom ou le coup de hanches contre ses fesses qui fit gémir Drago à nouveau.

À présent, Lucius ondulait contre le jeune homme qu'il tenait plaqué contre son torse. L'érection turgescente de l'aîné se frottait lascivement contre les fesses du cadet, et parfois même entre ses fesses, le faisant frissonner de peur. Ses coups de hanches avaient également pour effet de l'enfoncer plus loin dans la bouche de la femme agenouillée devant lui.

À sa plus grande horreur, Drago se rendit compte que le traitement que lui infligeait le couple lui faisait de l'effet, et que sa queue commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes sous les coups de langue habiles de la femme qui l'avait enfanté.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais ça… petite pute.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sous le choc et les deux adultes accélérèrent leurs mouvements.

Narcissa entreprit de masser d'une main les testicules du jeune blond tandis que de l'autre, elle lui griffait sauvagement l'intérieur des cuisses. Quant à Lucius, il lui pinça un téton et s'acharna dessus tandis qu'il embrassait la peau fine du long cou de Drago, avant d'y planter ses dents, laissant de belles marques rouges, gorgées de sang.

Le petit dragon criait à présent, de plaisir autant que de douleur.

Il ne savait plus où il était, ni avec qui, son cerveau s'était déconnecté dans une vaine tentative pour préserver sa santé mentale vacillante.

Le jugeant près de venir, Lucius le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, l'arrachant aux attentions de sa chère et tendre, et finit de lui ôter son pantalon et son boxer qui étaient restés à ses chevilles.

Sans douceur aucune, il le retourna sur le ventre puis lui suréleva le bassin.

Incapable d'opposer une quelconque résistance, Drago se retrouva vite dans une position on ne peut plus explicite : jambes écartées, les fesses relevées et la tête dans le matelas.

Après avoir admiré un moment la position et ce qu'elle révélait de son anatomie appétissante, Narcissa se glissa agilement sous lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en maintenant son bassin en place à l'aide de ses genoux. Elle permettait ainsi à Lucius d'avoir les mains libres.

Elle avait un goût de menthe nota Drago, dans son brouillard traumatique. Mélangé à quelque chose de plus épicé.

Le goût de Lucius. Le goût de son père. Le goût de l'homme qui était en train de lui écarter les fesses. Celui-là même qui venait de lui enfoncer deux doigts dans l'anus.

Sous le coup de la douleur, les mâchoires du blond torturé s'étaient refermées, mordant violemment la langue de sa mère qui gémit mais n'arrêta pas son baiser pour autant, le rendant seulement plus sauvage.

Malgré lui, le jeune Serpentard commençait à se détendre, et même à apprécier cette intrusion dans la partie la plus intime de son corps.

Et quand les deux doigts audacieux ressortirent de son antre, il grogna de frustration.

D'une main sûre, Lucius guida les hanches de son fils jusqu'à ce que son sexe pénètre l'intimité de Narcissa.

Elle cria son plaisir sous cet assaut inattendu et griffa sauvagement le dos pâle du plus jeune.

Excité par cette vision et ces sons, l'aîné cala une des jambes de son fils au creux de son coude, exposant ainsi son antre palpitant et il le pénétra d'un coup puissant.

Drago rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla.

Lucius lui mordilla la nuque puis entama de longs va-et-vient qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides, sans perdre en profondeur.

Il imposait son rythme à leurs ébats à tous les trois, et tous trois criaient en chœur, transportés par une impure jouissance – mais quelle jouissance !

Ils atteignirent l'extase presque simultanément, les mâles se répandant à longs jets brûlants dans l'intimité moite qu'ils avaient investie, et la femme arquant son corps délicat avec une force insoupçonnée, les soulevant tous deux pendant quelques secondes.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun ne bougea, et seules leurs respirations erratiques et saccadées brisaient le silence de la pièce.

Narcissa, première remise de cet orgasme ébranlant, parvint à s'extirper de l'enchevêtrement des corps des deux hommes de sa vie – ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit, à mon humble avis.

Complètement vidé dans tous les sens du terme, Drago ne bougeait pas, attendant vaguement que ça passe – quoi que « ça » puisse bien être.

Sans se retirer, Lucius le serra dans ses bras et bascula sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui.

Bien que totalement amorphe, étalé jambes écartées sur le corps de son père, sa tête pendant sur une de ses épaules, Drago émit un très léger gémissement face à ce changement de position, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour se libérer.

Le père laissa une de ses mains glisser jusqu'au sexe pâle et humide qu'il nettoya sommairement avec un bout du drap avant de le presser doucement.

De l'autre main, il lui saisit le menton et lui tourna la tête vers lui. Le lord déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres closes et murmura tendrement :

-Bienvenue à la maison.

FIN


End file.
